


Wherever You Are, That’s Where My Love Lives

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Besotted Jamie, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comforting Teddy, Fade to Black, First Day In A New Place, Homesickness, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Married Hogwarts Housing, Montrose Quidditch Player Jamie Potter, Moving In Together, POV Jamie, SUCH FLUFF, Seriously. This is just fluff., Transfiguration professor Teddy Lupin, reference to MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Jamie and Teddy have move into married quarters at Hogwarts, Jamie isn't enthusiastic at all. He feels homesick and their new apartment seems drab and impersonal. Can Teddy make his new husband feel better about their new home?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Wherever You Are, That’s Where My Love Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling a little bit blue these last few days so I've written some shameless fluff to cheer myself up with. I hope you enjoy this as much as I liked writing it.

Jamie sighed, looking around at the four plain walls that surrounded him. There was nothing of their own in his and Teddy’s new apartment yet, nothing bar two large cardboard boxes. They had both been magicked with a Capacious Extremis and together they held everything that he and his new husband possessed. 

His _husband_. It still felt fantastic to call Teddy that. He held his left hand up, examining how his wedding ring glinted in the late afternoon sunlight. Jamie furrowed his brow. He knew he ought to be overjoyed. This apartment was to be their very first home. The beginning of their life as a married couple. He should have been thrilled. 

Jamie loved Teddy more than life itself, so why, exactly, did he feel so _flat?_

He supposed that it must be the apartment itself that was making him feel a bit blue. It was a standard issue property for married Hogwarts Professors, and so Teddy Lupin-Potter now qualified to reside here. 

The walls of the place were a plain blank canvas, the floorboards were a glossy golden pine and it was filled with old-fashioned mahogany furniture. Married status meant that you were allowed to live just outside of the Castle, which suited Jamie completely. Living off-site meant he could floo to the Montrose training ground – a definite bonus – and gave Teddy and he at least some degree of privacy. 

Of course, Teds would still have to stay up at Hogwarts when he had overnight duties but Jamie hoped that wouldn’t have to be too often. He did miss Teddy dreadfully whenever they were forced to spend a night apart. Jamie decided that problem with their new place was that it was a little insipid – bland, even – and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Teddy and he would put their mark on it. 

His whole life had been spent in busy, happy homes, full of laughter and love. His weekends had been spent with Nana and Grandad up at The Burrow, all higgledy-piggledy walls, warmth and clutter, and his weeks had been spent at Grimmauld with his Mum and Dad. The two of them must have kept every piece of art that he, Al and Lily had ever made, pasting them to their bedroom walls with sticking spells. All their Hogwarts prizes, their school-books and their millions of cats, crups and pygmy puffs had decorated every surface. Life had been pandemonium, but he’d enjoyed every minute. 

In comparison, how could this place ever feel like home? It was so basic. So characterless. Even if he hung the walls with Teddy’s watercolour paintings and covered the shelves with his Quidditch prizes, Jamie couldn’t imagine it ever feeling like it was _theirs_. 

Jamie’s spiralling thoughts were interrupted by the coil of familiar magic against his skin and he smiled. Teddy was back. His husband’s co-Transfiguration Professor, a lovely witch named Mme. Dupre, had offered to cover his lessons this afternoon but Teddy hadn’t entirety been sure that he’d be able to get away from school – his pile of mock-OWLs that still needed marking was sky-high. Thank Godric that Teds had managed to get though all his work. It was only a matter of moments before his darling was stepping through the floo, all shining eyes and wild turquoise hair. He was carrying a towering pile of moth-eaten textbooks which he placed next to the boxes with a dusty thump. 

“From when I was at university,” Teddy explained, nodding down at the books. “Wanted to bring them home now we’ve got our own place.” He paused and Jamie watched as Teddy’s bright grin dipped into a frown. “You’re upset,” he said, reaching out to snake a firm hand around Jamie’s waist. “I know they’re clutter but I couldn’t get rid of them. Some of them belonged to Dad when he was a Professor. I’ll keep them in my office, love. You won’t have to see them.”

“It’s not the books,” Jamie replied, feeling a little self-conscious that Teddy knew his moods and could read him so easily. “I’ve always known about your book-hoarding tendencies, Edward Lupin-Potter,” he joked weakly. “And I married you anyway. So, no, it isn’t those.” Jamie sighed and looked around, gesturing to the four walls that surrounded them. “It’s just… Well, it’s just that this place doesn’t feel like _home_.”

Jamie half-expected Teddy to laugh. His Montrose teammates would have, and teased him mercilessly for days about his daft sentimentality. 

After all, wasn’t a home just a base? An address? A place to store your clothes and your prizes while you were out and living your life? Jamie didn’t really know why he felt upset. He had his Teddy – he had promised himself wholeheartedly to him forever – and surely that was enough? Wasn’t he already the luckiest wizard in the whole of England? 

Teddy didn’t laugh though. He never laughed at Jamie. All he ever did, and ever had done, was care for him. Jamie felt the warmth of his husband’s embrace as he hugged him tightly. Teddy brushed a soft kiss across his auburn Weasley hair before he spoke. 

“It’s okay,” he said, taking Jamie’s weight and pulling him into the sphere of his arms. Jamie rested his head in the crook of Teddy’s neck. He was so warm and Jamie felt safe. “When I went to Cambridge I felt blue for weeks. Missed Nana Andi so badly that I thought I’d been bloody hexed or something! Spend a months supply of floo powder in about a week! Leaving home isn’t _ever_ easy love. If you were happy then it shouldn't be.” Teddy paused, and he kissed Jamie once more. “But I agree though! This place does feel impersonal. Hogwarts Professors don’t tend to get married very often I suppose. They don’t know what to do with us.”

Jamie smiled at that, already feeling better. Just being in Teddy’s company would always do that. “That’s what I mean,” he replied. “It’s so drab. I just can’t see us making a home of it.”

“I don’t agree” Teddy answered. “We’ve already made it our home, Jamie. We’re married, aren't we? Promised to each other ‘till death comes to do us apart? Wherever you are, that’s where my love lives. You’re my home, James Sirius Lupin-Potter! Not any set of four walls.”

Jamie couldn’t help himself. He grinned into the rough woollen material of Teddy’s teaching robes and felt his heart swell with love. 

“You’ve got a way with words,” Jamie murmured. “You’re wasted teaching. You should write love poetry instead of magicking rats into water goblets. I hope that you don’t talk to Mme. Dupre like that Teds. I’d be dreadfully jealous.”

Teddy laughed at that, a warm rumble of a thing. “My purple pose is reserved entirely for you,” he said. “I doubt that Mme. Dupre would appreciate my declarations of love.” He kissed Jamie again, the roots of his hair turning a primrose pink with the truth of his words. “Besides,” Teddy continued, “this place isn’t forever. It’s tiny, for one thing! There isn’t room to swing a Welsh bloody Green! We couldn't fit a crup in here, let alone a baby’s cot. I doubt that Harry or Ginny would consent to any grandchild of theirs being brought up here, and I know for a _fact_ that Nana Andi wouldn’t allow it.” He smiled. “We can make this place nice, Jamie, but it isn’t forever.”

That was all entirely true, Jamie thought. Their little Hogwarts apartment was just their beginner home. It was only as his husband’s words began to sink into his brain did their significance begin to shine. “A baby cot?” Jamie repeated, his pulse accelerating in a race through his veins. “A grandchild? You’re saying what I _think_ you are, aren't you Teds? You want us to have a family?”

“I do,” Teddy said, with complete earnestness. He looked into Jamie’s eyes, the azure blue of his gaze piercing deep into his soul. “Only when we decide that it’s the right time, of course. Can you imagine how beautiful a Lupin-Potter baby would be? Of course I want to have a family with you, Jamie. I love you.” He shook his head, lost in his dreams. “We’ll buy a place in Hogsmeade, somewhere close to work – a stone cottage with ivy coating the walls and tea roses growing in the garden! – and we’ll make it into our home. Our family home.”

“That’s what I want,” Jamie managed, his voice infused by wonder. The picture that Teddy had painted with his words was so vivid that he felt like he could reach out and touch their future. It was the life that he wanted. As long as he had Teddy beside him, Jamie knew his life would be complete. “That’s exactly what I want too.”

Teddy held Jamie tight and the two of them swayed together, each of them lost to their thoughts. They stayed like that for a long moment until Teddy spoke again. 

“Until then, though, we can make this place look attractive. We should unpack our boxes. Maybe even charm the walls a nice _Hufflepuff_ yellow,” he grinned, dodging Jamie’s playful swipe, “and hang up your family photos. We should have them over for dinner on Saturday. Have a bit of a house-warming.” 

Jamie, though, had thought of a better idea. “We could unpack,” he suggested, a mischievous smile playing on his lips “or we could have a little house-warming of our own.” He waggled his eye-brows in a way that he hoped looked alluring. “We’ve got all afternoon, haven’t we? I think we should christen this place, maybe? Make a few memories? Might make it feel a bit more like our own.”

Teddy didn’t need any further convincing. His blue eyes darkened with lust and with a whoosh of wandless magic he side-Apparated the pair of them onto their quilt. The two of them kissed passionately, their limbs tangled and their bonded magic swirling and knotting across their skin. Jamie’s lips met with Teddy’s own, slick, hot and perfect, and he felt his whole body shudder with desire. 

In his mind’s eye, Jamie could see their Hogsmeade Cottage. He could see the cracked green paint of the door and the neat row of vegetables that his Dad would plant for them in the garden. He could see the scratched surface of the dinner table and the squashy settee where he would snooze after finishing his long day swooping in the air. 

And Jamie knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it wouldn’t be all that long before they were re-packing their boxes. This was only the very start of his and Teddy’s journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
